Princess Taken!: The Phoenix Flies To The Rescue.
The Start! The day was a usual mid summer day on the island of Mochina, the people were going about their business and the soldiers & police were making sure they were safe in this turbulant time. At eastern edge of the capital city the Twilight Phoenix Guild were training and having a laugh. Markus was busy training with his clone Dark Storm. "Come on Dark you can do better!" Said Markus avoiding a kick from Dark countering with a blast of thunder from his magic. "One point to me." "Tch it's only the beginning of this." Said Dark getting up. A tall blond man suddenly appeared in the place, he was holding a bag of jewels as it seemed "Ugh, finally, another mission is done!" He shouts and yawns loudly. Markus countered Dark's assualt with little effort. "You would be?" He said looking at the man. "If ya on my property you either want something or offering a job...Which is it?" "Damn it!!" Said Dark as he got pinned to the ground by Markus. "Who are ya as well?...names are welcome here kid." "My name is Jake D. Draco, and well I ain't a kid" Jake laughs "I'm 19!" Jake makes a face fault as he notices it was a 'curse' "Oh wait you two are older than me" "Technically Dark here is only 17....But has the maturity and appearence of someone my age." Said Markus letting Dark up who popped his shoulder back in place like nothing happened. "So what do ya want?" "I'm looking for a good mission through here, but I don't know if they give missions to Independent mages" Jake said while waiting in the bar. "The Magic Council doesn't have any power in this region Jake....We get jobs from anyone who needs help...Most come fromt he Military High Command and Royal Family these days." Said Markus sitting down. "Though we got a rule here....Ya can't get jobs from our board unless your a member....Want a quick easy job go check out the 4 Lion Guild, we're specialists." "He's right we're one of four guilds that come under the "Special War Powers"....Meaning we can act as an indiependant military unit in times of war." Said Dark grabbing a tray of food. "Hey Markus notice something about his Magical Power?" "Yep." Smirked Markus. "Huh? My power?" Jake asks confused "We're Phoenix Slayers...We can see the magical power and spiritual energy of all living things....Slayers give off unique aura's thats different depending on the style." Said Markus taking a bowl of ramen. "So what element are you?" "100 Mochina Jewels on Fire." Said Dark. "200 on a element combo." Said Markus. "Hmmm a Shadow Flame Phoenix Slayer" Jake says while grinning. Markus smirked and took two 200 Mochina Jewel notes. "so your parent was Pyrdow then?" Asked Markus. "I know the names of most of the Phoenix Nobles. We're both Storm, Dark was created via a black magic spell." "I'm basically darkside!" Smirked Dark as a beautiful woman with blood red hair appeared. "Hey Sakura." "Hi hi lads!" Said Sakura hugging Dark and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Who this?" "Again I'm Jake D. Draco, the Shadow Flame Phoenix Slayer" Jake says looking and squeezing Sakura's hand gently "Yeah, I didn't live too long with Pyrdow, he was sick after all." "Heh didn't know that...Well he's immune to the Black Feather Virus so he should be fine." Said Markus finishing his meal. "Anyway if you want a job...As I said ya got two options, go check out the 4 Lions or join us the Twilight Phoenix Guild....Up to you." "You should join Jake!" Smiled Sakura. "We're a fun lot to be with, plenty of fights and fun to be had." "Hmmm I ain't sure to be honest" Jake says with his thinking face. "Well then hang around and see what ya think....We ain't gonna force ya to join but ask to at least see what we're like." Said Markus standing up and requiping his usual outfit as he walked off to into the mansion. "Come on we'll show ya around." Said Sakura dragging Jake and Dark along. "Alright then, what do we have?" Jake asks Sakura "Well this is the Hotaru estate....Markus is head of the clan and Co-Guild Master of this band on nuts, warriors and renegades." Smiled Sakura. "He went into the main house and over there are the dorms for the other mages.....The building infront is the Dojo where he trains us in the basics of Twilight Phoenix Kenpo." "The pit there is the Battle Zone....Were we can spar and hold friendly competitions with the locals." Said Dark smirking alittle. "The forest there is the Hotaru Sanctum....It's where all the past clan members are buried....It's sacred to this family." "Now now, this seems interesting" Jake says with stars on his eyes "Hope you aren't being cocky because of it!" "Kid i'm the Guild Ace....I don't need to be cocky." Said Dark as they followed Sakura inside the mansion with loads fo the guild members walking around, talking and laughing. "Dark! You got my money?! You lost the bet!" Called a short heavily scared man walking up to Dark. "Eh? Did he do it?" Asked Dark looking puzzled. "Yes! He finally admitted his feelings to Lilly from the market." Said the man "And?" Asked Dark handing voer 5 money notes. "Her boyfriend chased him off." Said the man taking the money and walking off. "Dark sucks are making bets....." Said Sakura. "He's lost 1/8th of all his earnings on them." Jake just look and sweatdrops at the scene. "Dark! Just got work from a Wolf, got a King's Gathering to attend....You can come as well Jake." Said Markus leaping fromt he top floor and landing effortlessly on the ground infront fo them. "Apparently the President of Gradines called it.....Again." "Shit wonder what he wants again....Probably complaining about the patrol routes of Yokohama Empire and Odawara Principality again....Paranoid scum." Said Dark rubbing his eyes. "I'm bored with that lot why can't we just go in and remove that tyrant?" "Heh give it a bit long remember the King sent Hawks to check things out." Said Markus leading Dark and Jake to the palace. "Hmmm who is this President?" Jake asks with his arms on the back of his head. "A paranoid dog who treats his people like dirt....Stealing their food, life and free will to maintain his power." Said Dark clenching his fists. "One word out of turn out there and your executed for "attempting to start rebellion" Even if you just say something like one of his lackies was alittle stupid doing or saying something." "They have no allies and no trade.....the other leaders of the Archipelago have been looking for a reason to eliminate him but we need a really good one...." Said Markus. Luckly he also starves the lower ranking soldiers and gives all the food to the generals and admirals.....So would take me, dark or a small team of soldiers to take the island." "And he has the nerve about his troops lacking support when he's put a ban on all outsiders entering the waters of his island and it's colonies." Said Dark. "I can't wait to see the day when the rest of the archipelago can make it better." "Ouch, he seems more like a motherfucker" Some veins pop up on Jake's forehead. "Oh just wait." Said Markus leading them a small door to a opera box like room overlooking a room with a large table shaped like a Heater Shield. "Ok at the top we got Mochina's king with Hyunga's President on his left and Dragon Sword's King on his right. Going from Dragon Sword we got the Odawara Chancellor, The Yokohama Emporer, the Rising Sun Prince, The Shadow King of Kagaryu, The Hunt Lord of Drake-Bane, The High-Mind of the Mino Technocracy and finally the guy facing behind us is the President of Grandies. Each with their ministers and councilers of defence." Said Markus pointing to each one respectivly. "Grandies is in his seat to show how much he's hated....The others secretly don't really care if one of the guild masters, who sit up here, were to kill him....He's hated that much which is saying alot for Mino." "They're a very logical lot....Not ones for down right hating someone." Said Dark sitting in his usual seat and waiting for the meeting to begin. "Take a seat Jake and get ready for a laugh....Despite all his arrogance and paranoia the scum bag has great stand up comedy material." Markus chuckles and sat down and waited for afew minutes before the meeting started. "Now that Markus and Dark have arrived we can begin." Said the Mochina king. "I dont' see why they are here! They cause nothing but trouble!" Said the President of Grandies. "I demand they leave!" "When you are in my home under my roof...You follow MY rules and don't speak ill of anyone i invite to these meetings Mr President....Understand!" Said the king glaring at the man sitting opposite. "Now if you ahve any other complaints outside the subject we have come to discuss....KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF!!!" "He doesn't like me or Dark as we have both punched him in the face at one point or another." Markus whispered to Jake. "I hit him cos he insulted my family's name and Dark hit him...Just for the hell of it." "And what kind of mission or whatever you guys think he will give us?" Jake says while laughing a bit "I just hope we have some fun upon meeting this guy." "Well if they agree on a course of action the Twilight PHoenix Guild could get afew raid jobs on the outposts on the archipelago borders...." Said Dark looking at Jake. "Knowing President Dogface there he'll complain saying his apparent eleite yet starved forces could do the job alot better.....Only time i've seen a starved man fight well over is a scrap of food...." "Yeah....Then again the only land his country own thats got good yeild in farming are his colonies and they don't generate enough for the main island." Said Markus. "My king!! My King!!" Called a messager who ran into the hall in a panic. "Terrible news! Terrible news!!" "Calm down...whats wrong?" Asked the king. "Send that peasant out fo thei hall King...." Said the Grandies Predident only to get a silver cup thrown at his head. "The Crown Princess has gone missing!" Said the messenger followed almost instantly by a sudden change in the air pressure and the feeling of two monsters in the room. "That was quicker than expected." Said the king looking up at Markus and Dark who's Magical Auras were clearly showing. "Markus, Dark bring your friend and meet me in the private chamber....This meeting is over until further notice." The three mages made their way to the chamber with Markus and Dark leaping down. "I seriously should ask my cousin for missions, this one here should take a time..." Jake sighs "Don't even go there kid.....You won't last long even if you are a Phoenix Slayer..." Threatened Dark as they entered a large ornate office. "Ok whats going on?" Asked Markus leaning against a bookcase waiting for the king to speak. "A cult loyal to the seven has taken her to sacrifice her......She's joined the long list of children taken." Said the king looking at the message from the police. "You have to go get her back.....And kill the cultists....All of them." "Of course....Any clues to their location?" Asked Dark taking an apple and taking a bite from it. "Though hunting for them will make me killing them alot more enjoyable." "They went north thats all we got." Said the king handing Markus the message. Jake closes his eyes as the the scene turns and goes inside his ear, everything turns to the negative tone in Jake's mind as the scene changes to a first person view, then it flies towards the north passing through the mountains and forests, then it reachs a certain big mountain where various dressed men were walking while holding something, Jake was hearing their steps, the scene goes flying back really fast to Jake as everything goes back to normal "I heard their steps, they were weak but I heard" "Thats too obvious any idiot would see heading north past all the patrols and watcher stations.....They're heading south, we have no influence in the southern regions outside the Archipelago's territory." Said Markus going over to a map on the wall. "Kingdom of Ciel Rouges......They're heading there....." "How come?" Asked the king. "They're trade partners with the archipelago." "The king of Ciel Rouges doesn't control his kingdom like you do.....His dukes manage their own territory while he has the power to strip them of their titles and lands." Said Markus turning around with a smirk. "Luckly i know someone who has some impressive influence.....Rebecca Richelieu." "She's the top duelist on in that kingdom ain't she?" Asked Dark finishing his apple. "Yep wandering mage....Old friend and former royal guard." Said Markus with a smirk. "She sounds wild" Jake hears further at the south while saying. "Nah she's fine....Just dont' say she has bad cooking...." Smirked Markus leaving the room with Dark following. "Meet us at the estate Jake.....Go get supplies as well." "I may need to ask Grandpa for them, thank you, I will" Jake grins back just as he begin to shift into a cloud of fire. Markus tosses Jake a bag of money. "Use this....Can't waste time waiting for you..." He said walking out with Dark before both vanishing in a flash of lightning. "That can help...through I prefer grandpa's" Jake disappears in the sky. After some time, he would be only waiting in a certain road leading towards the south, he was waiting the Phoenixes. Both Markus and Dark came down the road with small bags and already wearing their combat gear. "Ok guess we're all here....We'll be meeting Rebecca at our destination." Said Markus setting his bag down. "We'll be arriving in the lands of Duke Reno....He's an asshole who isn't well liked, his men are thugs so be ready to dish out some independant justice while we're there." "Fine by me...." Grinned Dark. "Will be a decent warm up." "You guys can do it by yourselves?" Jake asks with a sweatdrop. "We could probably take over the island by ourselves." Smirked Dark grabbing his bag and following Markus toward the ship that would take them to their destination. "But we're not going there for that.....Plus Markus has a habit of bringing new friends along on these kinda jobs....Dunno why so don't ask." "It's 'cos i like the new company." Said Markus handing a note to the ship's captain who let them on to the massive transport ship. "Come on our cabins are this way." Jake just confirmed with his head as he followed the duo. "It'll take us two days to reach Ciel Rouges so i sugest we work on a plan and train alittle. This cult is relativly unknown i'd like to be ready for a tough fight." Said Markus throwing his bag into his cabin. "Ya won't hear any complaints from me Markus....I got some new techniques i wanna test out on your skull." Smirked Dark doing the same with his bag. "Though glad to know we got first class on this junker. "This ain't a passanger ship Dark....Just be glad we got cabins." Chuckled Markus. "Two entire days? Hell...and yeah I agree with Mark, be glad we got cabins at the least" Jake said as he entered his own. "With luck we'll take on a Sea-Drake on the way....." Said Dark slumping in a corner annoyed at their bad fortune. "Please spirits let me have that one!" "Ok take note if we see a Sea-Drake leave it to Dark....." Smirked Markus checking his bag. "I'm gonna look around abit." Markus left leaving Dark and Jake alone in the small cabin. "Ugh, I'm lucky I didn't receive any call from my family..." Jake murmurs while making a dumb face fault, as he would sit on his bed. "Atleast ya got family kid. Take heart in that....Me i'm just a copy of Markus made by Dark Magic.....He's basically the closest thing to family i got....I'm a tad more bestial that him though." Said Dark with a grim smirk. "So your a Shadow Flame Phoenix Slayer? Markus said the Phoenixes had some weird magics compaired to the other Slayer Magic giving creatures." "Being a Shadow Flame is rather ironical for me" Said Jake with another face fault "My cousin is a Shadow Flame Dragon Slayer" Jake opens his eyes "Phoenixes are weird but I like them anyway, and don't say you are a copy, I mean, sure you were created from him, but you are separated from him, you two are not the same, each one of you is a different individual." "You'd be surprised how similar we are actually....but yeah Phoenixes are interesting. Technically they live for alot longer than any other species known, aslong as they're soul still lives.....That kinda extends to us Slayers." Said Dark pulling a meat bun out from his bag. "Hey you got a Dual-Element mode and unlocked your Drive Spell?" "I did, why?" Jake asks confused. "Just curious." Shrugged Dark finishing his meat bun. "What about a Dual-Element Mode? Me and Markus have Ice and Fire respectivly." "I'm naturally Shadow and Flame" Jake says while cleaning his nose. "Should train to get a third element....Really helps in a fight especially when your facing a mage using that element. Kinda amusing to watch their reaction." Chuckled Dark thinking back to the first Ice mage he took on after learning how to absorb ice. "I don't really want a third element...but anyway, I guess we should sleep?" Jake asks with a sleepy face. "So be it....Makes a great surprise against the ignoarant dark mages that get after ya." Shrugged Dark as he stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna find where Markus is.....We'll let ya know if anything happens...." "Fine then" Jake said while yawning. Dark finds Markus on the deck having an arguement with a group of armed crew members. Dark walks behind the crowd as one places a blade to Markus' neck who just smirks. "Go find the other one! Bring him here now!" Said the captain from the centre of the group. "We're being payed to bring their heads to our employer!" The man wouldn't continue talking much as suddenly he would feel a hand or so, grabbing the back of his head from behind. Said grip was fierce enough to make the man's eyes widden as he dropped the knife which was previously aimed at Markus' neck "Payed huh?" Jake said as he was the one shown to be grabbing the man, lifting him up by the head. A crack sound was heard as the man's eyes were blank and he didn't have even time to scream for the crowd, jake didn't know if the men heard the captain saying anything about capturing. However, should they've heard, they would pay if they tried to take on the three. Markus and dark quickly dart around the group taking each man down in only afew seconds. "Sounds like Daimon is expecting us." Said Markus dusting his hands off. "I say we fly the rest of the way......" Dark nodded as he grabbed some food sitting on a crate. "Yeah well we don't have much time if we wanna save the kid." He smirked finishing a meat bun. "I agree with you guys" Jake set himself ablaze as he would jump high in the air waiting for the two to do the same. Although he wasn't sure how they would do it, he was just waiting because he didn't know the direction he should head to. Better to wait than to lose himself. Markus and Dark ran towards the front of the ship vaulting andovlippinger the crates and boxes with amazing agility before leaping over the edge creating wings of lightning under their arms and flying in the direction the ship was going. "Come on kid or we'll leave you behind!" Called Markus as he and Dark flew at high speed. "Heh" Jake propelled himself again and left out a powerful burst as he began to follow both, waiting to see to where they would arrive. They arrive are a large island similar to Mochina as they get closer they see a large costal city. Markus gestures to the city and they land on the docks only to get spears from the local guard pointed at their necks. "Hold....We're friends of Rebecca Richelieu, The Fencing Queen....Put the spears down or suffer from her." Said Markus smirking alittle with his hands in his pockets. "Or us...." Growled Dark already wearing his armor and mask. The guards stay ready to fight until a woman's voice that sounds naturally seductive calls out from behind. A woman walks forward she is wearing a skin tight leather combat outfit with a fur lined coat and a set of blades on a raiper and main gouche. "Markus! Dark! Good to see you two idiots again!" She walks over and hugs them and calming Dark down before he starts a fight. "I assume your hear for those cultists who showed up?" "Yep." Said MArkus returning the hug. "So who's this?" Said Rebecca looking at Jake with a grin poking his hat with her finger. "Pardon Ma'am! My name is Jake Demoli Draco, grandson of Daisuke Drunk Draco of the Draco Family! At your service, I was hired in by Sir Markus Hotaru and Sir Dark Storm in order to help them with this task" Jake said politeness apparent on his voice as he bowed down to the Queen, not even looking at the woman. They all burst into laughter. "She isn't really a queen Jake....She got the title 'cos she the best sword fighter on this island." Said Markus smirking at Jake. "And call my sir or mister again and i'll throw you back to Mochina......." "I'm also the first woman to take the position of Royal Guard in the history of the kingdom." She grins tapping her sword which made a growling sound. "But thanks for the show of respect kid." "I know that, it's just Ma'am that you are person who deserves great respect" Jake gets up from the ground fixing the dirt of his clothes and then fixing his hair, giving an warm smile to them "So what do we do now?" She smiles leaning down to give him a peck on the cheek. "Well your a sweet kid....As for what we're gonna do....We're gonna rest, i've just gotten back from a bandit hunt and you three flew all the way here. We're tracking the cultists so we know where they are and the princess is safe." Smiled Rebecca putting her arms around Markus and Dark's shoulders. "You two are gonna tell me how your lovers are doing and Markus your gonna tell me how your kids are doing....I haven't seen them in so damn long!" Markus chuckled as she led the three to her estate int he centre of the city. The grounds were huge with a massive perfect white house and a towering front gate guarded by two golems. Beyond that were many people walking around relaxing under the sun or working on the hundreds of different flowers. "I wish I was tired because of this" Jake thought for himself as he looked a bit around "L-Lovers?" He asked partially confused to them while beginning to walk alongside the group through a massive white house. "She means us Jake....I'm married and Dark is dating someone." Chuckles Markus as they passed the golems and made their way to the house. "They're good Rebecca....Had another son afew years ago named Kiba Xander Hotaru." "Yeah Sakura is fine....She's been helping train the younger mages." Said Dark sitting on a chair on the porch which he was joined by Markus and Rebecca. This was shortly followed by an elderly yet fit looking man serving drinks. "We have been talking about having a family and getting married...But this war with the Seven makes planning difficult." "Thats understandable my dear.....Took awhile to marry my husband when we were Royal Guards." Said Rebecca looking down appearing upset at thinking of her husband. Jake shyly grabbed a seat and put it near the group as he heard their conversation "Why the war with it though? I don't know much" Jake said sitting on the chair near them while looking at the three. "The 7 Dakr Gods are a group of powerful demons who want this world....." Said Markus sitting back. "The Wardens and Phoenix Slayers are around to stop them....The first time our brand of mages came in was the First Demon War...Roughly 3000 years ago." Rebecca nodded at the white haired mage's words. Not saying anything. "I was made to help those guys through Daimon's actions...." Said Dark sighing alittle. "Now i'm helping to end them." Just then two guards walked up with an arrogant looking noble. "Are these three outsiders Mi'lady?" He said with an arrogant and pompous tone. "They are Lord Mertian.....This is Markus Hotaru and Dark Storm, i'm sure you've heard of them....The Twin Phoenixes of Mochina." Said Rebecca crossing her legs casually. "And this is another Phoenix Slayer, Jake Draco." She grinned as the noble swollowed hard hearing all the stories of Markus and Dark's power. He then regained his composure. "Well the King himself wishes to see them all." He said before walking off in a hurry. Jake held on his laugh as all this scene happened, holding his mouth with his hand so no sound would be produced. As they went off, Jake turned on to the trio and asked them "Why would the king want to see us?" Jake waited for the answer "Also I don't like that cocky guy" "Very few people like him Jake." Smiled Rebecca standing up and stretching showing off her seductive figure to Jake. "Well these two are some of the most famous warriors in the region....Besides when these two show up a lot of property damage follows." Markus and Dark chuckle giving each other a fist bump as they remember the last time they came here. "Don't mention Property Damage please" Jake said with an sweatdrop on the back of his head as he looked at Rebecca "It's no clue why they don't like him, cocky guy" Jake said in a sarcastic tone although when he stated someone was being cocky, he really meant it. He gave the place another look "So, what do we do now? If anything, I'm well prepared" Jake said fixing his hat and clenching his right fist as flames temporarily burst out of it. Dark chuckled at Jake. "Relax kid we're jsut gonna see the king get his blessing on what we came to do and get on with it." He said standing up. "It's a stupid rule but one we gotta keep up so the trade agreement between here and Mochina doesn't get messed up." "Yeah I'd rather just hunt them down now." Sighed Markus before finishing his drink. "Well Rebecca lead the way...." Rebecca smiled and led them to a waiting magic limo. "All aboard! Next stop the Palace of the Heavenly Rose!" She smiled openning the door for them. "I'm kinda missing my homeland right now" Jake said complaining in a comical way as he followed the trio and entered the magic limo. He recalled some events back at his homeland and how beautiful it could be. Crazy how the entire family was stationed there. Jake now just waited until they arrived. Rebecca joined them in the limo while a man roughly in his late 40s early 50s sat in the driver's seat and drove them several miles to the centre of the island to a giant gold and white palace. As they reached the gate the driver was stopped by several guards dressed in heavy armor and armed with spears, swords and shields. "Who goes there?!" Barked one fo the guards. "State your names and business or regret approching these doors!" Rebecca poked her entire upper body out the window and smiled. "Afternoon lads!" She said in a way that seem friendly but had an aura that screamed 'don't mess with me or I'll cut ya eyes out'. "Me and my friends from Mochina are here to see the king at his request.....So open up please." "Yes ma'am!" Said the guard as he signed the gatekeeper to open the gate and the limo drove past. After about 5 minutes they reached the door leading to the palace itself. The group got out and the limo positioned itself to leave when they returned. "Ok Markus and Dark know the rules Jake....But here is the basics.....Don't mouth off, stare or glare at him and don't say anything bad about the nation, he's very protective of the kingdom." Said Rebecca looking at Jake. "These two will get away with it as the king knows Markus and Dakr could take over if they wanted." "She's right.....We helped train the military after the coup attempted about 4 years ago." Said Dark smirking alittle. "Plus this country is a monarchy with no back up leadership if the royal family goes." "Ok enough Dark..." She growled at him flicking him on the forehead. "I'll be catious, thanks Miss Rebecca!" Jake smiled and nodded to the woman as they continued walking through the place. They have soon reached the throne's room as two guards opened it for them, Jake himself stood right before the trio's figures, mostly trying to hide himself. "Welcome..." Said the young king. This king was alot younger than expected probably only 12-15 years old. "I understand your hunting some cultists smuggling a young woman through my kindom?" "Yep..." Said Markus crossing his arms glaring at the king waiting for him to say they cant' track and rescue Miyuki. "I trust we won't ahve a problem?" "Only if Lady Rebecca goes with you." Said the king with a smirk. "Oh and Victor....." Dark glared at Victor as Markus agreed. "Yeah fine....Don't expect him to come back if he gets in our way.....We're not gonna hold back to get Miyuki back." Said Markus turning around and leading the group out with Victor following closely behind. "Thanks for receiving us, Your Highness" Jake said bowing down slightly his body to the King, he would then turn around and follow the group as they left. His eye secretly keeping track of that Victor guy, soon they were out of the palace. They head back to Rebecca's home and go over what they know. Rebecca layed out various reports, maps and photos on her massive dining table. She pointed out the last know location of the cultists and any possible locations they could've gone. "Ok let's go to there and investigate...." Said Markus looking over the documents. "Rebecca go with Jake and check the most likely locationt hey were going to and work fromt here. Me, Dark and Victor will head to the last known." Rebecca nodded and patting Jake ont he back. "Let's go kid." She smiled walking towards the door. Markus and Dark took victor and went to their location. Jake just nodded and followed after the woman. Going to whatever path they would need to take. Markus and Dark took to the roofs and used their eyes to see if they could spot any cultists hiding amoung the crowds searching for any tells and marks the cultists bare. "Keep an eye on Rebecca and Jake, Dark.....Just in case they decide to jump them." Said MArkus as he shifting position to watch one suspicious person. Dark searches around so he can keep Rebecca and Jake in sight finding no-one. Meanwhile Rebecca and Jake wander the street talking to people and investigating alleys. "This is always the worst part of the job.....Investigating....Hated it when i was a Royal Guard." sigh Rebecca putting a hand on her sword hilt and scratching her head. "If it's boring or not, doesn't matters. We need to do it" Jake said calmly as he accompanied the woman. He however wasn't the guy for interrogations or investigation, so he was likely just making company to her in the mission. "Heh yeah but still sucks...." She says as they arrive at a dodgy looking inn. "Ok lets go have a chat...." They both enter and shortly after asking the bar keep a question Rebecca beats all the thugs down and gettignt he required info much to the shock of Jake. "Well thats that!" She smiled walking out with a small pouch of money. "Lets find the others." As they walk out the inn they hear a loud explosion afew streets away. "Something tells me either MArkus or Dark is involved....To be honest that sounded like a Dark bang." She said running at high speed towards the explosion. "Come on!!!" "Roger" Jake nodded taking out a little batton from his pocket, said thing expanded greatly into a large pipe-looking weapon. He run alongside Rebecca towards the source of the explosion, they soon arrived in the location only to find the place covered in smoke and dust. They saw Markus and Dark standing int he centre surrounded by the bodies of afew cultists wearing theri masks but dressed in regular clothes. "Well that sucked...." Sigh Dark as he stood up from a body a smell bit of blood dripping off his hand. "Oh hey you two!" "Ah Becca, Jake just in time...We saw one of these dogs scouting the area for some reason....We tried to ask himb ut his friends appeared and well...." Said Markus adjusting his jacket and gloves. "You find anything?" "A location." Smirked Becca holding up a note and a bag of money. "Plus abit of compensation for this boring investigation." "Gonna complain again, will you?" Jake said to Rebecca as a sweat-drop was on the back of his head, he looking at the Trio. "So what now?" A dark and murderous grin appeared on Markus' face. "We hunt..." He said as he turned taking the location from Rebecca and walking towards the lcoation with Dark and Becca following. The power coming off them was immense as the three obviously began to get serious about what was happening now. "We find them and end them all....We don't need to protect the princess after we free her she's been trained to fight very well." "I'm fine with that" Jake followed the trio without hesitation and while bearing a grin. "Dark go secure some horses....We'll wait at the edge fo town for you." Said Markus and led the other two to the edge fo town as Dark nodded and vanished. "So...While we wait for the slowest lightning Slayer to return what shall we do?" "We could tell jake about how we met?" Chuckled Becca walking next to Markus, the looking back at Jake with a big friendly grin. "Hummmm" Jake bit his lower lip, remembering his family trait on how they easily slept if an story was being told "SURE" He screamed suddenly, he seemed to be nervous almost as sweat dripped unnoticeably from his body. Becca and Markus sit on a rock and look at him. "Well it was afew years back when I was a Royal Guard." Said Becca looking a little depressed. "Me and my husband were hunting a group of terrorists who were planning to kill the king and the royal family." "At the time I was around the area and saw a bounty notice for the group and joined the hunt.....At first I was seen as untrustworthy." Smirked Markus patting Becca on the head. "We found the scum and massacred many of them but discovered they were working with Daimon and we had to retreat against the endless horde of Fakers and monsters....We ran but Becca's husband, Karven, was badly wounded and opted to hold them off....He died in the process and while in a mild rage I charged back in and massacred hundreds of them while grabbing his body and pulling back....So he could be buried." "I see..." The little bubble coming out of Jake's nose explodes as his gaze tenses "My condolences! Rebecca, it must've been hard..." Jake covered his eyes by moving his hat slighty with his left hand. He still stood tall while the other two were sitting on that rock. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:DamonDraco Category:Roleplay